Invasion of the Super Sue's
by ArtemisandOrion
Summary: So, I've noticed a lot of Sue's on the fandom. I wonder what would happen if Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, etc. had to face the Sue's. Everyone they know has been enchanted. Percabeth, Leyna, Frazel, Jasper, and more. Let the battle commence!
1. Chapter 1

Invasion of the Super Sue's

**Was sup, FF freaks! It's me, the great, wonderful, beautiful, smart, talented- oh, never mind. So, I've had some experience with Sue's. I can't stand them. So, I'm creating a story about them! I know, smart, huh. So, without further ado, may I present: Invasion of the Super Sue's! Oh, yeah, and thanks to my beta and co-author(s): little-fox25, Tohappyformyowngood, and DramaQueen1649.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Piper or Jason would never have existed, Leo would've hooked up with Reyna, Nico would have a girlfriend, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus, and there would've been a crossover by now! So, yeah, **_**I**_** don't own PJO. I do own my OC's.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. Apollo's sun chariot flew up above. The lake sparkled as if someone had dried the lake up and filled it with millions of jewels. The birds sung, and bees flew around from flower to flower. All in all, life at Camp Half-Blood was peaceful. Or so they think…

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I were sparring when it happened.

"Hey, Wise Girl, I uh, I need to, um, tell you something. Actually I-" Percy was cut off by Nico di Angelo.

"Perce, Annabeth, come quick. Two new half-bloods just stumbled into camp. And they're…

* * *

**Beatrice's POV:**

I'd just found out I'm a demi-god. Though, I already knew, because of Athena's Blessing. I just chose to ignore it. My twin sister, Angel, knew it too. We have a sad tale, actually.

You see, we where both abandoned as babies. We were sent to an orphanage, where they starved us, and beat us for trivial things. Then, a supermodel and his famous singer wife adopted us. They just had to have the two most beautiful girls in the world. Even though I didn't think I was beautiful. And likewise for my dear sister.

We were sent to school. Even though we'd never been sent to school, or really learned anything, we were the top of the class. All the boys wanted to go out with us, but we refused. We became the most popular kids in school, despite our unusualness compared to the other kids. We received nothing less than an A+.

"Angel, I think it's time we go to Camp Half-Blood. We are of age. It's time," I told my sister one sunny afternoon.

"You're right, Bea. It _is_ time. Come on, I have our bags packed.

We grabbed our bags, and then we were off…

**How'd you like? Good? Great? AWESOMEST TIMES A MILLION? Yeah, I knew it. So, favorite, review, follow, you know, all that good stuff! It's short for a reason! I'm doing it to tease you, and to make you curious and want me to update!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Invasion of the Super Sue's

**So… I happy for the reviews I got. So, here's the next chapter! Oh, and remember, I will use flames to make cookies for good reviews and light the torches I'll use to chase bad reviews! A special thank you to my betas Tohappyformyowngood, DramaQueen1649, and little-fox25.**

**Disclaimer: People, people, people! Are you insane? If I wrote PJO, I wouldn't be writing this FF. I'd be working on The House of Hades!**

* * *

**Nico POV:**

They were breathtaking. I called them 'The Twins from Elysium'. Their names meant angel, or heavenly. I just knew it. No one could name them anything less.

I'd been heading to visit Mrs. O'Leary when I first saw them. A group of about one hundred monsters were attacking them. I was about to call for help, when I saw what was happening.

The girls were fighting off the monsters. I couldn't see what they looked like, because they both had tornadoes swirling around them. Suddenly, the girl on the right lifted her hand, and all the monsters disintegrated.

My jaw dropped. How was this demi-god so powerful? The girls calmly walked the rest of the way to camp. I met them halfway.

"Hi. I'm Beatrice Li Arabella Joli Adonia Dior Krysanthe Amberlee Cameo Liaison-Hensworth. This is my sister, Angel Diamonique Ambra Amethyst Zahra Averil Adrie Brooke Cinderella Liaison-Hensworth. And you are?" the girl on the left said. Her voice was almost as beautiful as her face. But not quite.

Beatrice had long, curly brown waves of hair that flowed past her waist and a few inches above her ankles. She had sparkling kaleidoscope eyes. She wore a short dress that showed off her tan, tan legs.

Angel had blonde hair like her sisters, with the same eyes. Besides the hair color, they looked the same. Angel wore tight, tight skinny jeans and a low-cut top.

"Nic- Nico di- di Angelo," I stuttered, captivated by the beauty in front of me.

"Well, hello, Nick Nico di di Angelo," Beatrice said, smirking. I think she was flirting, but I wouldn't know. The closest I'd ever come to a girl flirting was with- well, no one.

"So… when will be claimed?" Angel asked, leaning close to me. I inhaled the most heavenly scent ever as soon as she was close to me. I suddenly felt light headed.

Before I could answer, a blinding light flashed. I covered my eyes, but Beatrice and Angel stared straight ahead as 12 gods appeared.

"Beatrice Li Arabella Joli Adonia Dior Krysanthe Amberlee Cameo Liaison-Hensworth and Angel Diamonique Ambra Amethyst Zahra Averil Adrie Brooke Cinderella Liaison-Hensworth, I am all mighty Zeus! I'm hear, along with the other Olympians to claim you as my daughters!" Lord Zeus bellowed. But of course, I didn't hear him. I was running towards the arena to get Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"... And they're beautiful! They're amazing. The gods came down from Olympus, just for them! I bet to tell them they're as beautiful as Aphrodite herself!" Nico exclaimed, looking dreamy.

"Well, they must be special. Come on, Percy," I said, dragging my boyfriend towards the hill.

When we got there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All the gods were standing around to girls, as if daring anyone to get close.

I stared at the two girls. They were _very_ pretty. And that made me nervous. Something I'd read… But I didn't have time to think about it, because just then, Percy stepped towards them, as if in a daze.

"Percy, where are you-" I was cut off when the blonde twin ran to Percy- _my_ Percy- and jumped into his arms. And much to my horror, Percy picked her up and spun her around.

"Percy, you're really hot! I'm Angel, you're new girlfriend!" the blonde girl shrieked in joy.

"_WHAT_?!" I screamed, stalking over towards them. But a wall of water flew up and solidified, sending me flying.

"Don't scream at my precious Angel, Annabeth! We are not worthy to be in her presents!" Percy yelled at me, looking angry, along with most of the camp.

"Percy, what are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend-" but again, the blonde girl cut me off.

"Was his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Now I, Angel Diamonique Ambra Amethyst Zahra Averil Adrie Brooke Cinderella Liaison-Hensworth am the girlfriend of Perseus Jackson!"

Then, the most anguishing thing happened. Angel leaned in and kissed Percy. And Percy kissed her _back_. I felt my heart rip in two.

"Percy…?" I asked, desperately trying to keep the tears from showing.

But Percy paid me no attention. He lifted Angel up bridal style and carried her off towards the beach.

I turned and fled. And ran past all the cabins, and into the woods. And I cried. Cried because I'd just lost my first boyfriend. I'd just lost the guy I'd loved for the longest time.

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

I could feel the hurt as Annabeth ran. I felt so bad for her. She and Percy had just been reunited a year ago, and here she was, losing him all over again.

I stomped over to Chiron.

"Aren't you going to do something?" I asked.

His eyes flashed mischievously and he replied, "Dear girl, what is there left to do? It is not my decision to have Percy and Annabeth as a couple, but Lady Aphrodite's decision."

I frowned. I knew my mom couldn't be doing this. She just couldn't. From what Percy had told me, she worked so hard on getting them together, and keeping them together, even when Percy lost his memory.

"But- but Chiron! Annabeth is in tears! Not much brings the great Annabeth Chase to tears! Those- that girl! She- she just walked in and stole someone's boyfriend! What kind of justice is that, especially when they saved the world… on more than one occasion! It's not fair!" I was yelling now. How could he stand there and watch this girl come and throw off the balance of camp! It wasn't right.

"I'm sorry that Annabeth is distressed. She is like a daughter to me, but I cannot determine if Percy loves Annabeth or Angel. The best I can do is make sure Annabeth doesn't murder Beatrice," he said calmly.

I was about to reply, but Jason stepped towards the other girl.

"Please, Beatrice Li Arabella Joli Adonia Dior Krysanthe Amberlee Cameo Liaison-Hensworth, please be mine! I would do anything for you!" Jason said, looking like a lovesick puppy.

"Jason! What do you mean? Jason, you're dating-"

"Not you, not any more! My heart belongs to Beatrice Li Arabella Joli Adonia Dior Krysanthe Amberlee Cameo Liaison-Hensworth!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Piper McLean! You are no longer worthy of the presents of Jason Grace! He is mine!" Beatrice said, smugly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico di Angelo fall to the ground in despair, but no one else did, because her beauty captivated them.

"Chiron…" I said exasperatedly, but Chiron was busy helping Nico up.

I spun on my heels and went to find Annabeth. We were going to get our guys back. And disembowel Beatrice and Angel while we were doing so.

"Oh, and Piper," Chiron called at my retreating back.

I spun around hopefully. Maybe he had realized that these girls were slowly disrupting camp and was going to tell me I was right.

"Piper, _life_ isn't fair. Especially not for a demigod."

I turned once more and stomped away furiously. That's what I get for being pessimistic.

* * *

**So, how do you like? Anyone have any ideas or anything? Review, favorite, follow and all that mess! Oh, and some sad news: Since the summer is coming, it's going to be difficult to update. Not impossible, but really difficult. But I'll try!**

**Ciao,**

**~Arty**


End file.
